T-Cad or Tibbs?
by LoveMarines
Summary: Loosely based on 'Guilty pleasure' (7x19). McGee calls Tony and McCadden 'T-Cad' to honor their bromance. But what if the handsome Metro detective is just a substitute for someone Tony thinks he could never have? Read and find out! SLASH Tony/Philip and Tony/Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sweethearts! I was watching 'Guilty pleasure' (7x19) and Tony's bromance with McCadden couldn't be ignored! But then I wondered – what if the handsome Italian detective was a substitute for someone Tony thought he could never have? This will be all kinds of slash of the explicit kind so consider yourself warned! The story's already complete (4 chapters) and I will upload a chapter each day. Hope you like it! Love**

**Btw: I created a facebook page, join me there! facebook lovemarinesff**

* * *

The faint sound of a knock at his door barely registered in Anthony DiNozzo's head as he found himself too busy getting acquainted with detective McCadden's tonsils.

He tugged the other man even closer to him and groaned softly when their hardening cocks brushed together. Tony ripped his shirt open and McCadden grinned when the buttons flew around, returning the favor with a feral smirk.

The detective crushed their lips together again and Tony surrendered himself to the other man's skilled fingers that were skimming up his chest and stroking his brown strands. His eyes closed and he swallowed hard. He needed this release. He pinched McCadden's nipple and reveled in the groan he received in return. Suddenly the detective glanced up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nerd? What are you doing here?"

_Nerd? What was he talking about? _

Tony realized that the other man wasn't focusing on him anymore and he craned his neck, following his gaze to the front door where a flabbergasted McGee stood.

"Shit!" he shrieked, unable to hide his shock from the other two men. He roughly pushed McCadden aside and pulled on his shirt, choosing to ignore the idiocy of it all - all the buttons were gone so it hardly served the purpose of decency anymore.

The silence stretched out between the three men. Tim's mouth opened a few times but he didn't utter a single syllable.

Finally, Tony heard McCadden speak up.

"Hey, nerd. Did you want something? We were kinda busy over here."

Tony jerked his head towards the man at his side and glared convincingly enough to make the man take a step back.

"Tim.." he began but then he fell silent again.

The younger agent waved his hands in front of his face, as if that would erase the mental pictures that were now undoubtedly torturing him.

"It's... It's okay. I didn't see anything. We got a case and you didn't pick up your phone so... Let's go."

Tony quickly grabbed another shirt in his bedroom and followed the junior Agent out of the apartment, ignoring McCadden for the time being. _He'll find his way out_. He squashed everything down and tried to focus on the description McGee was giving him about the new case.

They didn't bring it up in the car on the way to the crime scene and Tony almost accepted the silence gratefully but he knew he had to say something.

"Tim.."

"Are you gay?" The younger man blurted out, spitting out the words like he didn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

Tony backed away a little, not having expected the sudden outburst.

"No, I'm bi. It would be cruel to deny anyone the DiNozzo experience."

The familiar arrogance made Tim snort and suddenly, some of the weirdness faded and he felt like they were joking with each other as usual.

"It's okay, Tony.", he said after a moment's hesitation. Then, with a grin, "the gay jokes were a little ironic in hindsight but if you're happy, I'm happy. McCadden is a... Good-looking guy."

Tony felt a sudden burst of affection towards the younger man - he was really trying to be as accepting as he could be, given the surprise he'd gotten earlier.

"Thanks, Tim. Can you just... Not tell anyone else?"

For a moment it looked like Tim was going to protest but then his shoulders deflated and he cave a curt nod.

* * *

Ziva watched her two colleagues work. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that made her observe them in the first place, but something was up. She was still watching them when Gibbs walked over to the two men and ordered them to search for the murder weapon in the large trash bin outside the building.

"I'll do it, you just continue sketching, McGee." Tony mumbled as he retrieved a pair of gloves from his backpack and took a peek inside the trash with a scowl on his face.

_That, right there! Why was Tony going through trash instead of McGee? He usually 'delegated' that special task, as he put it so delicately. _

She frowned and opened her mouth to bring the fact to everyone's attention when a curt nod from McGee stopped her in her tracks. _What _was going on?!

* * *

Gibbs hadn't let them go home until Friday night. They'd been up all night, searching for evidence against the suicide-theory the ME had come up with. When McGee had pulled up the victim's financial records and discovered that the guy had debts everywhere, Gibbs had finally closed the case and chased them out of the building. The team leader had ordered them to rest and not come in 'til Monday, since the Director had agreed to take them off rotation for the entire weekend. Of course everyone had fled the scene as soon as the words had left the boss' mouth.

Fortunately, everyone was so tired that neither DiNozzo or McGee thought back to the brief conversation they'd had in the car earlier and Ziva was too tired for her keen investigative mind to work properly at this late hour.

Tony practically _dragged _himself to his door and pulled off his clothes on the way to the bedroom. He stumbled into the room and was surprised to find McCadden still there, sprawled out on the bed with the bedcovers twisted around his lean body. Tony felt something tug at his heart at the sight of the man in his bed and he tried to pry the covers from under McCadden's body without waking him. The detective stirred however and he blinked when he noticed Tony sitting beside him.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I waited and I wasn't sure if you wanted me to go or-"

"Don't apologize."

"Sign of weakness? I-"

Tony smiled softly and lied down beside the other Italian, effectively shutting him up by tugging him against his chest. Philip sighed at the warmth and intertwined their fingers, pulling their hands tightly against his chest. Tony felt his steady heartbeat against his palm and it was all the comfort he needed to be pulled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He woke with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes. His stomach made itself known and he slung his legs over the bed, taking a moment to wake up properly. He pulled on a pair of jeans and shuffled into the kitchen, bursting out in laughter when he found Philip there.

Apparently the other man had found an apron somewhere and decided that going commando under an apron was perfectly normal. McCadden spun around and blushed lightly when he saw Tony staring. He tried to ignore the smirking Italian by turning his back to him. It was hard to focus on pouring coffee in two mugs when Tony approached him and tugged at the bow on his back, undoing it and squeezing his ass for good measure.

"Mmh", Philip moaned softly, "you know, our bosses should thank us, we're singlehandedly improving the relationship between NCIS and Metro."

The thought of Gibbs made Tony growl low in his throat and he roughly pressed the other man against the counter, biting his neck softly and smirking when McCadden yelped.

He was about to replace the apron with his hands when his phone rang and he glared at the source of noise. Philip sighed disappointedly when Tony's hands left his body and he suppressed a growl when he saw Gibbs' name on the screen. Whenever the team leader called, Tony's mind was all business and the Italian would seem to have forgotten he was there.

This time wasn't any different. As soon as the words "what's up, Boss?" had left DiNozzo's mouth, he was pulling on his clothes and checking his pockets for his wallet and keys. Only when he hung up and spotted Philip standing there, looking a bit lost in his kitchen, he calmed down a little.

"What did he want?"

"Don't know, he just told me to come over."

McCadden arched an eyebrow. "And you just roll over like a good boy? I thought you had the weekend off."

Tony tried to hide his body's response to the words and sighed. Something about Philip's disappointment irritated him and he couldn't pinpoint why exactly that was.

"I'm his Senior Field Agent. Work never stops."

Tony gave the other man a quick kiss on his way out. Only when he slammed his car door shut, did he realize that he hadn't thanked the detective for making his breakfast, nor had he asked him to stay till he came back. He didn't have much experience with relationships but he had enough common sense to know that he should probably feel different about having to go to work when his friend – _boyfriend_? – was naked at his place. A relationship.. Was that what this was? He knew he enjoyed Philip's company but he couldn't see himself introducing the man to his father. He snorted at the idea - he couldn't really imagine introducing _any _man to his father.

A short while later he arrived at Gibbs' house and he sat in the driveway for a moment, trying to compose his thoughts. This was work. This had nothing to do with wanting to introduce Gibbs to Senior. He got out of the car and turned the doorknob, knowing it would be unlocked.

He closed the door as he walked into the house and stood there for a moment, listening for an indication as to where Gibbs was. Tony was about to walk over to the basement when his boss came out of the kitchen. He was wearing sweatpants and a well-worn USMC hoodie. He appeared as if he had all the time in the world and Tony wondered why the older man had called him.

"Boss?" Tony asked, unsure of what he was there for.

"I know it's last minute but Vance called, we gotta do a stake out. Could get late so you might wanna change into something more... Comfortable." as soon as his Agent sighed and turned around to go grab his overnight bag, the older man's eyes carefully took in Tony's casual jeans and the way they fit around his ass like a glove.

_He was screwed. He should've called McGee, what was he thinking?_

* * *

**TBC! Next part will be up tomorrow! So, what did you think? I crave reviews! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the awesome and sweet reviews! **** hope you like the next chapter! **

**Also thanks to the sweeties who joined me at facebook (dot com slash) lovemarinesff! **

* * *

Tony walked back into the house, carrying sweatpants and an Ohio State T-shirt. He changed his clothes quickly in the bathroom, not giving himself any time to think about being alone with Gibbs for hours on end. When he walked back out, the team leader swallowed hard. The younger man looked like he'd just woken up and strolled into the kitchen. The look suited him and Gibbs wouldn't mind waking up beside him either.

They took a detour past the grocery store and Gibbs almost laughed out loud at the ridiculous amount of candy that Tony bought.

"Hey!", the younger man playfully poked him, "I eat when I'm bored!" Jethro tried not to think about other activities to pass time and he stepped down on the gas, needing his focus elsewhere. Okay, so maybe he enjoyed how Tony clung to the door handle and held on for dear life. Just a little.

"Who are we watching?" Tony squeaked, averting his eyes from the traffic before them.

"Some politician. He's suspected of having ties to the mob. But he's one of the big guys so-"

"SecNav ordered you to do this by the book", Tony finished his sentence with a grin. He knew how much the older man hated this political game.

* * *

A few hours later, they were parked down the road from the subject's house and Tony groaned when he looked through the binoculars and found the guy sitting on his couch, reading a stupid magazine. It certainly didn't look like he was about to do anything illegal.

"I gave up pancakes for this", he mumbled, and stuffed another candy in his mouth.

Gibbs tried not to give any thought to the remark but he couldn't resist commenting.

"You make yourself pancakes on Saturday?"

The younger man was silent for several seconds and Gibbs knew he wouldn't want to hear what came next.

"No..." Then, after a slight hesitation, "Somebody else made them for me."

"Must be someone special if she knows the way to your apartment.", Gibbs remarked, trying to make it sound like an off-hand comment.

Again silence. Then Tony merely shrugged and effectively reduced the conversation to a minimum. What _could _he say? 'Actually, it's a he – and by the way, I have feelings for you'? Gibbs seemed to accept Tony's reluctance to answer and he leaned back against the head rest and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sound of his Senior Field Agent sucking on candy.

He didn't think more of Tony's silence until several days later, when he overheard McGee and Abby talking in her lab.

_"Abs, why would he be mad at you? No one could ever be mad at you. He's probably just busy, we just closed the case and team evaluations are coming up." _

_"But why doesn't he wanna go out after work? This McCadden guy is taking up all his free time." her pout was clearly audible. _

_McGee didn't answer for a while. When he finally did, his voice was soothing. _

_"That's what's been bothering you? Abs, you know what it's like in the beginning, they're still in the honeymoon-phase of it all. He'll wanna see his friends again soon." _

What, honeymoon-phase? It was probably just a joke, McGee and Ziva had been hinting on a relationship between Tony and the Italian detective – McGee had even started calling them T-Cad – but Gibbs had thought nothing more of it. But as he really started to think about the last couple of days, he realized that Tim had stopped talking about the Italian Metro detective altogether. He remembered Tony's remark about having missed out on pancakes and the silence after, and everything fell into place. It seemed to do the same with Abby, as he could hear her gasp from where he stood in the hallway.

_"Tony and McC?!" she shrieked. "How, when?" then McGee's hiss as she punched his arm. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Tim?" _

_"You always know everything! How could I have known-" it was silent for a while before he spoke again, clearly trying to calm her down. "he asked me not to tell anyone." _

_The forensic scientist seemed to accept his answer and if they said anything after that, Gibbs didn't hear it over the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. _

* * *

Gibbs distanced himself from Tony after that, trying to come to terms with the younger man's relationship. He didn't know he was hurting Tony in the process, neither did he seem to notice how his Agent had started spending increasingly more time at the office.

Tony sighed as he scribbled his signature on a couple of forms and put them back in the folder, neatly stacking them on the corner of his desk. He put out the lamp on his desk and rubbed his tired eyes when the squad room darkened considerably. Sitting there in the solitude of the deserted bullpen, he analyzed the past week. He didn't know what he'd screwed up this time but Gibbs wasn't even looking at him now – not even a single head slap! Somehow, that was the worst. His fingers stroked through his brown strands and he rubbed his scalp to massage his fried nerves.

He dragged himself home and slumped on the couch. His eyes widened when his phone rang. No. Please, don't let it be dispatch. He couldn't handle another sleepless night. He peeked at the screen and saw it was Philip calling. Oddly enough, he didn't feel the expected relief.

"Hey", he yawned in the phone.

"Long night?"

He mumbled something unintelligible in response and forced to keep his eyes open.

"Want me to make it better?" Philip asked, his voice sultry.

It didn't have the desired effect on Tony. But that was because he was so tired. Right? He ignored the little voice inside his head that reminded him of a weekend where they'd made love throughout the night. He also ignored the way he laughed at the idea of 'making love' to Philip. God, he was awful.

"McC...", he began, but was soon cut off by the detective.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, you're tired. Lunch tomorrow?"

Tony nodded.

"Tony?"

Only then, he realized that the other man obviously hadn't seen his response.

"Yeah, okay." he answered distractedly, as he pulled off his clothes and carelessly threw them into a corner of his bedroom. He groaned as he fell onto his bed, face first. They said their goodbyes and soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey, McCadden. What's up?"

"Hey, nerd", the detective winked in response.

Tony jerked up his head at Philip's voice and resisted the urge to bang his head against his desk at the curious glances from his colleagues. He stood up quickly and grabbed the detective's arm, dragging him to the elevator. He told Gibbs he was going out for a quick bite and would be back in half an hour. The older man merely grumbled in response and Tony tried not to let the hurt show on his face.

As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Philip sighed.

"You're mad." it wasn't a question.

Tony wanted to deny it and put on a happy face but he found himself unable to.

"It's just.. -" he fell silent. The elevator door opened and they stepped inside. McCadden opened his mouth to say something and Tony chose that exact moment to continue where he'd left off.

"This is work. My colleagues don't need to suspect something is going on between us."

McCadden snorted but he didn't seem amused at all.

"Is that what this is, Tony? _Something _that's going on? This _thing _has been _going on _for three months." McCadden made sure to stress Tony's unfortunate choice of words. The tension between them was palpable.

They just stared at each other for what felt like entire minutes, until Tony sighed. "I didn't know you wanted more."

"Like hell you didn't, you've had one foot out the door since I stepped through yours. Or do all of your fuck buddies make you pancakes in the morning?"

When Tony didn't respond or even deny the fact that he wasn't ready for a relationship, Philip rubbed a hand across his face and sighed deeply.

"Is this about Gibbs?"

Tony jerked up his head and stared at the other man in disbelief. _What did Philip know?_

"Gibbs? What does this have to do with Gibbs?" He was relieved when his voice came out steady instead of the squeaky sound he'd expected.

Now it was Philip's turn to stare.

"Don't tell me you don't know."

"Know what?!" Tony snapped, clearly annoyed. McCadden backed away and shook his head.

"I don't believe this. You don't see the way he looks at you? You _have_ to know the man loves you."

Tony couldn't have stopped his reaction if he'd wanted to. His face betrayed him and he _smiled, _the first smile in a week_. _He regretted it immediately when he saw Philip's expression. The hurt was instantly replaced by a blank mask but the damage had been done. He reached out in a desperate attempt to soothe the detective but the man pulled away as if burnt by his touch alone.

"Don't."

"Philip. I'm sorry, it's-"

"If you tell me it's nothing, I'll punch you."

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and tried to collect his thoughts. He couldn't seem to shake the bursts of sheer excitement in his heart. Then he felt like the biggest jerk on the face of the earth - he was breaking Philip's heart and couldn't even stay in the moment. He couldn't help it though.

Neither man had noticed that the elevator door opened again; they had been too busy arguing for either of them to press a button so they'd been at the bullpen the entire time.

"Philip", Tony tried to reason with the man again, "you can't be right about this-"

"Stop it!" the detective snapped and he swallowed to keep himself from shaking Tony until the other man saw the light. "I do this for a living too, you know." he growled before he got out of the elevator and slammed the door to the staircase shut behind him without looking back.

Only as he stared at McCadden's disappearing form, did Tony realize that the whole bullpen could see him. Thankfully, only Ziva and Tim appeared to be paying attention.

Tony saw McGee struggle to convey his sympathy with a single look and he forced a smile to reassure the younger man that he was alright.

"Aww, Tony", Ziva smirked, not knowing what was going on. "Did you two break up?"

Tony noticed McGee's eyes widen comically but he couldn't muster the energy to come up with a smart reply. He glanced at Gibbs but the older man appeared to be concentrating on his paper work. The team leader had undoubtedly overheard everything but Tony forced himself to forget Philip's words – no matter how much he wanted them to be true, he couldn't afford to start thinking about Gibbs in the middle of the bullpen when he was supposed to be, you know, not fantasizing about the silver haired man.

"Yeah", he just answered Ziva curtly before grabbing his gym bag and practically throwing his badge and gun into his desk drawer.

"Call me if we get a case." he offered to no one in particular before disappearing into the elevator once again.

"Was he serious?" he could just hear Ziva ask McGee before the doors closed him off from the world.

* * *

Gibbs managed to keep himself from barging into Tony's apartment until he became so agitated he broke one of his tools in the basement. He leaned back against the workbench with a deep sigh, dumped the contents of a jar on the table and poured himself a generous amount of Bourbon. Tony had obviously been absorbed in thought the rest of the day until Gibbs had released them at six. The look on McCadden's face was etched in his memory – the detective had come out of the elevator looking torn between punching either DiNozzo or him. Had Tony said something about him? Maybe he should've been less selfish and let the Italian go home at a decent hour… He knew all too well how their late hours interfered with a healthy relationship. If he was brutally honest, he could probably have made Tony finish his paper work the next day instead of keeping him from going home.

The insistent knocking at his door nearly startled Tony off his couch and he knew without a doubt who was at the other side of the door. For a moment, he wondered what the older man would do if he didn't open it. He got his answer when Gibbs bellowed so loudly he could perfectly hear him through the wall.

"DiNozzo! Open up NOW!" He hurried to the door and jerked it open with the most impressive glare he could muster on his face.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" he shrieked as he pulled the older man inside. It was too late however, and his startled neighbor had already opened her door to check out the tumult outside.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Grant." he offered hurriedly before closing his door as normally as he could. He turned around and found his boss pacing in front of the couch. He sat down, only to jump back up and resume his pacing.

Suddenly, Tony didn't feel all that angry anymore. What if something had happened and had caused Gibbs to behave like he had over the past week? He approached his boss, grabbed him by the shoulders and gently steered him towards the couch where he pushed him down. The older man let out a long breath and finally looked him in the eye as Tony sat down next to him.

* * *

**TBC! Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback! Our boys are getting closer.. One more chapter after this one! **** hope you like! **

* * *

They stared at each other for a while, neither man speaking up, merely trying to guess what the other was thinking. Knowing Gibbs' mindreading tricks, the older man was probably winning because his eyes softened considerably and he squeezed his Agent's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice gruff. It sent a shiver racing over Tony's spine but the team leader didn't seem to notice it.

Tony merely nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth nothing would come out. Truth was, he knew exactly how he felt and what Philip had felt - he couldn't deny his feelings for Gibbs and it was definitely not 'nothing'.

The older man's voice shook him out of his reveries. He was looking at him expectantly and it took a while for Tony to realize that he had asked a question.

"What did you say?"

Gibbs looked at him with soft eyes and it took Tony a while to determine the emotion behind it that had never been directed at him before; compassion.

"I asked, why didn't you come to me?"

"For what?"

"To talk? About McCadden?" Gibbs asked, clearly exasperated with the man sitting next to him.

Tony's brow furrowed and he laughed suddenly. When Gibbs didn't seem to understand his sudden change, Tony decided to throw his cards on the table.

"Yeah, I should have." Then, he mimicked the conversation as it went in his head. "Hey Boss, I know you've been ignoring me for the past week but I have to talk about my problems with my boyfriend and I thought you were the perfect person for it! So-" he was interrupted by the soft tap against the back of his head.

"What the hell are you talking about, DiNozzo?" Gibbs prodded.

Tony ignored the question this time. "Do you realize this is the first time you've touched me in a week?"

Gibbs' eyes betrayed him and he looked away for a split-second. Tony nodded. "That's what I thought. So, you tell me."

He leaned back against the couch, arms crossed, waiting for what would undoubtedly be the conversation of the year, considering the older man didn't usually utter more than three syllables at a time.

"I'm sorry."

Tony's eyes nearly popped out. He must have looked comical because Gibbs snorted and asked him what the problem was.

"Y-you just.. Apologized. To me." when Gibbs didn't seem to capture the enormity of what that meant, Tony elaborated.

"Seriously. People were _less _impressed when they first learned that the earth wasn't flat!" he realized that this might be his only chance to properly talk to his boss, so he became serious after a while.

"This guy", he pointed at Gibbs, "I would've come to. This is the first time I've really felt we're equals. You just broke a rule for me and I know you don't take that lightly so thank you and-"

Gibbs smirked exasperatedly. "Tony", he warned, "might have to go back to the slapping if you don't tell me what's going on in the next few seconds."

Tony forced his body not to react to the words and he took a deep breath. Out with it.

"Okay. I broke up with Philip. I was looking for casual, he wanted something serious."

"Do you love him?"

"No, I -" Tony stopped himself before he told Gibbs he was in love with someone else. "I like him a lot though."

Gibbs shook his head sympathetically. "Never works when the other person is in love."

They were silent for a while, Tony fumbling with his sweatpants, picking at the fabric and Gibbs taking in the apartment.

"Was this your first?" Gibbs asked eventually.

"My first what, guy?" Tony snorted. "No. I've known for years. The women are not made up, I just... They're fun and I... I'm only capable of a longer relationship with men."

Gibbs nodded.

"I don't mind," He added.

"I didn't think you would", Tony replied, hoping that this would be the end of the conversation.

"So why didn't you come to the basement like you did before when you wanted to talk?" Gibbs prodded. He was finding it difficult not to let his hurt show - _he_ wanted to be the one Tony turned to; when had _McGee_ become the one who knew Tony's secrets?

"Why did you give me the cold shoulder for a week?" Tony retaliated. He knew the subject change wasn't subtle in the least but he needed to steer away from bringing up his feelings for his boss.

"I overheard McGee and Abby talking."

"About?"

"You. And McCadden. I just needed time to get over my surprise, I guess."

_I'm gonna kill that guy. _

"But it felt like you were angry." Something wasn't adding up and Tony wondered what it was that the older man wanted to hide. He could worry about killing McGee later.

Gibbs struggled to keep from glaring at the younger man and ending the conversation. He knew why Tony was his Second in Command, knew he'd pick up on the lack of attention and head slaps.

"I'm not angry at you."

"That's not a complete answer", Tony replied, carefully trying not to rub the older man the wrong way. Although he couldn't think of a bad way to rub someone, especially Gibbs.

The older man's jaw clenched and for a moment, Tony thought he wasn't gonna answer. Eventually he did.

"Fine, I can't stand that McCadden guy." Gibbs all but growled, clenching his fists.

Tony looked surprised and backed away instinctively.

"What, why?" he blurted out, racking his brain for anything Philip might've done to upset his boss. The answer he got, was nowhere near anything he'd come up with.

"He doesn't get to have you, you're mine!", Gibbs growled again with such animosity in his voice that Tony suspected smoke to start coming out of his ears any minute.

His heart beat so loudly he swore it was gonna leap out of his chest. He could hardly concentrate on anything other than the sound of his blood rushing through his ears.

"Yours?" he breathed out, barely above a whisper.

"If you want -" Gibbs attempted to backpedal but before he really realized what was happening, he was nearly shoved off the couch by the force of Tony's hug. The younger man threw his arms around him and tightened, afraid that if he let go he'd discover this had all been a dream. When he felt Gibbs' arms come up around him, he almost cried out with relief.

A million questions forced themselves to the surface but Tony happily ignored all of them. Instead, he just whispered one word in his boss' ear.

"Yours", he murmured, hoping it carried enough conviction to show that it had always been Gibbs for him.

The older man's breath hitched and he slowly ran his fingers through the Italian's soft brown strands. Tony practically mewled at the touch and he backed away slowly, taking the slightest of moments to find those electrifying blue eyes before letting their lips meet.

* * *

**TBC! So, what did you think? X **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, we've reached the M-rated bit all of you have been waiting for :D I hope it's everything you hoped it would be! ;) enjoy! **

* * *

His heart skipped a beat when he felt Gibbs' lips moving against his and he softly nibbled on the older man's bottom lip, smiling in the kiss at the groan he heard. He broke the contact between them and stared at the other man, hoping to find all of his answers in the steel blues gazing back at him.

Gibbs smiled freely and reached out his hand to caress the younger man's cheek with his thumb. Tony sucked the digit between his lips and swore to himself that he'd never get tired of the way Gibbs' eyes darkened immediately.

Gibbs' eyes closed momentarily when Tony's tongue swirled around his thumb and bit it playfully. The man was gonna be a cocktease, he could already tell. He pulled back his hand and cupped the Italian's cheeks, tugging him closer. Their lips met again and the kiss deepened.

Gibbs' hand moved from his cheek to his neck in an attempt to tug the man even closer to him and Tony straddled him clumsily, knocking over the lamp that was standing next to the couch. Gibbs grinned and the Italian could only stare at him in amazement. God he was beautiful like that. He let go of the finesse and shoved his tongue in the older man's mouth, instantly hardening even more at the guttural growl he received.

The silver haired man's fingers dug in the soft flesh under his nape and he gave back as good as he got, playfully battling Tony for dominance in the kiss. He backed away a little to get some much-needed air into his lungs and the younger man took advantage from the small distance between them to tug at his hoodie. He didn't cooperate and smiled when Tony got visibly impatient, glaring at the offending textile.

He covered the Italian's hands with his and gave them a soft squeeze, effectively stilling his hands for a moment.

"Tony." he breathed. "Slow down."

That made the man look up into his eyes and he instantly saw the worry and insecurity clouding the lust in his endless emerald green depths.

"What's wrong? Don't you want this?"

Gibbs reached out and swatted him on the back of his head, a featherlike touch.

"Of course I do. But does it all have to happen in one night?"

The relief was plainly written in Tony's eyes and Gibbs realized the younger man had yet to understand his feelings.

"I want you, Tony. All of you."

The Italian's eyes closed for the briefest moment, absorbing the older man's words. For what felt like the millionth time in the ten years they'd known each other, Gibbs wanted to hunt down and hurt everyone who'd let Tony down in his miserable childhood. Eventually Tony nodded, not trusting his voice.

Tony bended forward and rested his head in the crook of Gibbs' neck. They reveled in the silence for a while until - of course - it got too silent for one very chatty special agent.

"Can I still hold your hand?" he mumbled in the older man's neck. Gibbs' low chuckle didn't help getting his blood flow back up instead of down.

"Yeah", the husky voice replied while his boss' fingertips rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Can I still do this?" he whispered now, right before his lips found Gibbs' earlobe and nipped it before pressing a soft kiss on it to soothe any pain.

A deep breath and after a few moments he got the same answer as before.

Again silence.

"What about this?" Tony breathed as he moved, rubbing his hard cock against Gibbs'. A low groan slipped from between the older man's lips and he instinctively grabbed Tony's hips, repeating the movement while he bucked up against the younger man's ass.

"Jethro..." Tony moaned softly. It felt like something had struck Gibbs. His name fell from Tony's lips as if they'd formed the word a thousand times before and he realized how long he'd wanted this.

"God, Tony", he ground out, as he grabbed a fistful of the Italian's hair and pulled his head back, licking and kissing his way up his throat to his lips where he kissed him possessively.

This time Gibbs allowed the younger man to pull the sweater from his body and he did the same to him, unprepared for the lust that flared up in his groin when their bare chests brushed together in a heated kiss.

The older man gave a little push with his hips, signaling for Tony to get off of him. They stood up from the couch and Gibbs turned his agent in his arms so the younger man's back was resting against his chest. Then he brought his hand forward and cupped Tony's hard cock, gently squeezing it while kissing his sensitive neck. Tony moaned loudly and thrust his ass against Gibbs' dick, unable to choose between the delicious friction against his cock or the one against his ass.

His boss ended up making the choice for him when he slowly unbuckled his belt, undid the zipper and pushed Tony's jeans down until they pooled at his feet and Tony stepped out of them. A thumb stroked the head of his cock through his boxers and Tony spun in Gibbs' arms to help the man out of his sweatpants. He roughly pushed them down and hooked a finger under the waistband of Gibbs' boxers, tugging the older man closer.

Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony and pressed soft kisses on his cheek, jaw line and neck. The younger man tilted his head, surrendering to the overwhelming sensation of being kissed by _Gibbs. _His hand traveled up the older man's back to his soft silver hair on the back of his head. He stroked the smooth strands and eagerly returned the kisses. Gibbs began to shuffle in the direction of the stairs, unwilling to let go of Tony for the slightest of moments so they ended up feeling the steps with their feet while their lips stayed glued together.

Tony broke out laughing as he nearly tripped over his own feet and was saved from a face-plant by Jethro tugging him against his chest – chard. As he felt his boss' hard dick press against his ass, Tony felt delirious with joy. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck, pulling the older man impossibly close. Their noses touched and Tony nuzzled his cheek, trying to convince himself that this was, in fact, really happening. The unmistakable smell of sawdust mixed with Gibbs' natural body scent would now be forever imprinted on Tony's memory. The Italian nipped at Jethro's jaw-line, his neck where he pressed the softest of kisses and his collarbone, which he bit softly to coax another moan out of the older man. He kept up the torturous pace and dipped his head to reach Gibbs' pecks.

If Tony kept kissing him like that, he was going to lose it within the next few minutes. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Tony looked up at him and went down on his knees. Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut as the younger man mouthed his cock through the fabric of his boxers and his fingertips dug in the solid muscle of his thighs.

"Tony." he rasped out, his fingers knotting in the younger man's hair and tugging softly to capture his attention.

"Hmm?" Now he was cupping his balls through the boxer shorts and downright _scratching _at his legs. The different sensations shot a flare of desire down his spine to his cock and he thrust his hips forward without a second thought. The wicked grin he got in return weakened his knees and he grabbed Tony's hair tighter – this time however, for an entirely different purpose.

Tony's breath hitched in his throat and he slowly tugged Gibbs' boxers down until they pooled at his feet and the older man stepped out of them. He dipped his head and licked at the precum that had already gathered on the tip of Jethro's cock. He moaned in appreciation as he parted his lips and took the swollen flesh deeper in his mouth.

Gibbs had given up on breathing altogether and was now focusing every working brain cell on holding onto his sanity. Suddenly, keeping himself from thrusting into the wet heat of Tony's mouth seemed like the most difficult thing he'd ever had to do. He forced himself to relax his fingers and comb through the brown strands of his Second in Command. Hauntingly green eyes met his and he felt what must have been the millionth burst of affection towards Tony that night. He'd admitted his feelings to himself a while ago but only now, as the younger man was staring back at him with a vulnerability that wasn't carefully hidden for once, did he realize how deeply in love he truly was. He pulled back and smiled at the sound of protest that came from Tony as he did. Tugging the younger man up by his arms until they were standing eye to eye again, he reached out and brushed away a stray lock of hair from Tony's forehead.

"I love you so much." He whispered. He'd probably regret it if he didn't – if he knew Tony at all, the younger man was still not convinced that he was looking for something serious. Judging from the way Tony's eyes widened almost comically, he'd guessed right. He leaned in and captured the Italian's lips again, begging for entrance by nibbling his lower lip and licking it to soothe the slight sting. Tony's hand came up to cup the back of his head and he opened up, meeting Gibbs' tongue with his own. The older man groaned low in his throat as Tony finally let down his walls.

Tony pushed the older man onto the mattress and swallowed thickly when his cock bounced against his taut stomach as he fell onto the flat surface. Gibbs could feel himself grow impossibly harder as Tony circled the bed – as if he was sizing up his prey. God, he'd gladly be the Italian's last meal. Finally the younger man joined him on the bed and straddled his thighs. He surged forward and attacked his mouth in a brutal kiss. Grabbing the younger man by the hips, he flipped them so he was lying on top of Tony and he thrust his hard cock against Tony's with a muffled moan. The younger man wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist and arched his hips to hear that delicious sound again.

"God, fuck me, please!" he moaned desperately when Gibbs reached down and tugged his boxers down to palm his aching dick. His mouth fell open when the older man pumped it a few times and rubbed slow circles across the slick head with his thumb. Desire flared up in his stomach and he gasped in an effort to keep from coming on the spot. Gibbs smirked in a way that should be illegal and he stroked the younger man's swollen flesh harder. Tony gripped the silver haired man's wrist and squeezed tightly to stop the movement but Gibbs massaged his dick further and leaned down until he was covering Tony's entire body with his. He kept stroking Tony's dick with one hand and reached up with the other, pushing a finger into the younger man's mouth. The Italian sucked hard and swirled his tongue around the digit, sending a surge of excitement to Gibbs' dick.

"Come for me", he panted hotly in Tony's ear before he licked it. Gibbs watched the younger man carefully and just when Tony started jutting his hips, forcing Gibbs to speed up, the older man thrust his slick finger inside Tony's ass without warning. Tony's eyes flew open and he let out a wordless scream as he came all over Gibbs' hand. His boss kept stroking and spread the cum all over Tony's shaft. The added lubricant fried his brain and he mewled as Gibbs leaned down and licked his cock clean.

"Ah, Gibbs! Please, just – fuck!" he felt a thrill throughout his entire body as the older man reached into the nightstand next to them and retrieved a small bottle of lube. As he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and ran them over Tony's hole, his dick physically ached to be inside of the younger man. Soon he was thrusting three fingers into the wanting hole and Tony was arching his hips to take more. He angled one finger and rubbed his prostate just to drive the Italian insane and it looked like it was working – Tony was now moaning a constant stream of expletives and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"What do you want, Tony?" he asked in the husky voice he knew would drive the younger man insane. He took his cock in his hand and slowly let the head slip inside. Tony didn't look like he was capable of answering and Gibbs gave his balls a soft squeeze to demand his attention. Tony's eyes flew open and his bruised lips parted to suck in some much-needed air.

"Do you want me to make love to you?" Gibbs asked patiently without moving as much as an inch while Tony kept trying to take in more of his cock. He smirked as he took the younger man's hardening cock in his hand.

A stroke.

"Tony?"

Another stroke. Finally Tony seemed to call on whatever presence of mind he had left and he reached up, cupped the back of Gibbs' neck and jerked him down until they were nose to nose.

"F-fuck… me!" he panted hard and Gibbs smiled, pressed a soft kiss to his nose and sat up a little.

"Fine." He grinned as he angled his hips and bottomed out in one hard thrust. Tony's hands flew to his biceps and he held onto the older man as he tried not to lose consciousness. Nothing had ever felt this good. As his boss began to take him in a steady pace, Tony forced himself to keep his eyes open and watch the desire on Gibbs' face.

Jethro moaned softly as he thrust inside again.

"So good…" he mumbled against Tony's lips. He changed his angle and tried to hit the younger man's prostate every time he rammed his cock into the tight hole. He slowed down after a while until he pulled out. Tony pouted in protest but he moaned louder when Gibbs flipped him on his stomach and pulled him up until he was on all fours. Then he drove back in and dug his fingertips hard in Tony's ass. The younger man pushed harder into his hands and his breath hitched as Gibbs tapped it softly.

"Hmm, like that, do you?" the older man whispered and let his hand come down harder, marking the tanned skin. Reaching down, he started to stroke Tony's cock again and moaned when he found it rock hard. The Italian couldn't seem to decide on what he should focus as he kept thrusting into Gibbs' hand and then pushed his ass against the other hand. The older man got the hint and spanked him again, surprised when he felt Tony's cock harden just a little more in his hand before he came all over it in hot spurts. Tony's high-pitched ecstatic moan would've been funny if it wasn't so damn arousing and he felt the slow burn of his own orgasm boil in his stomach. He thrust slower now and reached out, holding out his hand in front of Tony's face. He growled low in his throat when the younger man licked the cum off his fingers and sucked on the digits. He grabbed Tony by the hips and gave a few more thrusts before he buried himself as deep as possible with a possessive roar.

He narrowly avoided crushing Tony as he fell down on the mattress, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. He reached out and tugged the younger man closer until Tony was lying with his head on his chest and his tanned arm across Gibbs' stomach, fingers playing with the silver hair on his chest.

He kissed the Italian's hair and inhaled deeply, trying to memorize everything in that exact moment. his arm tightened around Tony's waist and the younger man let out a happy, relaxed sigh.

As Tony looked up and their eyes met, the younger man's mouth arched in the most genuine smile he'd seen in weeks and it did nothing to slow down his heartbeat, in fact it did funny things – along with his stomach.

"Hey", he suddenly glared at the younger man, whose eyes widened at the sudden raise of his voice.

"No more T-Cad, understood?" he growled as he tugged Tony closer. It only made the Italian's smile grown in a full-blown grin and he snuggled deeper into the comfort of Gibbs' arms.

Then, when the older man started to drift off:

"Hey, what about Tibbs?"

The soft tap against the back of his head couldn't have felt more like a loving kiss.

* * *

**The end! Hope you all liked it! Thank you so much for all the kind words! **** follow my facebook page for the next story! Facebook dot com slash lovemarinesff! X LM**


End file.
